


Superman is now Bruce’s Wayne property

by Anonymous



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Nipple Play, Roleplay, Speculum, Use of Powers, by mistake anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You'll never get away with this." The caped hero says at the figure who's sitting in a rolling chair."Oh Superman, you keep forgetting who I am. I have enough money to get away with anything." The man says before getting up and going over to the alien strapped on the table.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	Superman is now Bruce’s Wayne property

Superman struggles against his bonds on the table as someone gives a humorous chuckle a few feet away from him. Superman’s wrist are strapped to a examination table and his ankles are in medical medical stirrups that’s attached to the table. He’s somewhere in a underground cave.

"You'll never get away with this." The caped hero says at the figure who's sitting in a rolling chair.

"Oh Superman, you keep forgetting who I am. I have enough money to get away with anything." The man says before getting up and going over to the alien strapped on the table.

"Please Mr.Wayne, what do you want from me? I did nothing to you. Did Lex luthor put you up to this?" 

Bruce Wayne rolls his eyes. "I don't associate with trash. I'm doing this because you fascinate me, Superman and I want you. And I always get what I want." 

"Mr.Wayne you just can't have me like some kind of possession or pet. I have rights-"

"What rights do you have, alien? As far as I'm concerned you should be kept controlled. Since no one else will do it, I might as well do it myself. Let's face it, you're a menace to society."

Superman looks down with sad eyes and feels them start to get wet. Bruce starts to wipes his eyes a bit when one tear falls down.

"Now, now, don't cry. Like I said, you are a fascinating creature, you just need someone to take care of you in a way, make sure you don't get into trouble." 

Bruce caresses his cheeks and admires the alien's flawless features. "So very pretty. I'm definitely keeping you for myself. I'll train you to to be my loyal pet." Bruce lightly pats his cheek and lifts Superman’s lip up a bit to see those perfect white teeth. Well they weren't too perfect, some of them were fang like. 

Superman growls and tries to bite Bruce's finger a bit and Bruce pulls it away bit.

"Hm vicious, I like that. I can train you to be an attacked dog. Sick you on anyone who tries to screw me over. Do you know how powerful I can be with a Kryptonian at my side?"

"Well forget it, I'm not going to be your attack dog or anything like that. I'm not yours to keep."

Bruce smirks.

"We'll see about that." 

Bruce walks away from the table and comes back with a tool cart. On it is a bottle of lube, some beads, scissors and a some type of device that the hero has never seen before. 

"Let's began shall we?" The first thing Bruce picks up is some scissors. 

He grabs some of the material of the Kryptonian's suit and starts to cut it. "W-What are you doing?"

"Getting a good look at you." 

It takes almost 10 minutes, but Bruce was able to get the top part of Superman suit completely cut and was able to get the material off of him. He drop it on the floor.

"You gotta be the most prettiest thing I've ever seen." Bruce says as he puts the scissors down and gropes Superman’s exposed hairless chest.

Superman whimpers when Bruce suddenly pinches one of his nipples hard. He keeps doing that until the alien is a whimpering mess.

"I wonder what other parts of you are sensitive."

He slaps a hand over one of the nipples and the other man yelps. Bruce grabs the scissors again and starts to cut the lower half the suit. 

Soon it's off and the only thing that's on the alien are the red boots. His suit is in pieces on the floor. 

"Perfect." Bruce says while putting the scissors down again. "You asshole, you destroyed my suit!" Bruce only rolls his eyes. "I'll make you a better one. Perhaps something in black and also I can make it see through." Superman blushes when the older man gives a dirty smirk. 

Bruce then grabs Superman’s cock and gives a firm  
squeeze, he also starts to caress his balls a bit. Superman gets harder and Bruce continues squeezing his member.

Pre-come was starting to leak and Bruce squeezes the tip with two fingers. Superman moans as Bruce keeps playing his cock. 

"I didn't expect you to be so needy, Superman." 

"And I didn't expect you to be a creep." For that remark, Bruce gives a slap to his balls and cock. "No need to be rude." Bruce says casually as Superman yelps. 

Bruce then picks up the bottle of lube and spreads those perky asscheeks.

"You're so tight. We'll have to fix that." Bruce opens the bottle of lube and gets some on his hands. After they're wet, he spreads the hero’s cheeks again and traces two fingers around his little hole. 

He rubs it firmly and pulls on the pretty clenching rim, making the Kryptonian moan. "That's right sweetie, relax for me." Bruce mumbles and slaps one of those sinful asscheeks. Bruce gets two fingers in and moves them around. 

He stretches opens the tight hole a bit before taking his fingers out. Superman gasp at the sudden empty feeling.

Bruce then picks up the strange device. "Do you know what this is?"

Superman looks at it curiously and Bruce chuckles. "It's called a Speculum. I'm going to put inside of you and spread you wide open."

The hero whimpers and Bruce pets his hair. "It's okay, it won't hurt, just be good and don't struggle too much." 

Bruce gets the tool near his hole and starts to push it in. Superman groans from how big it feels inside of him, he's never had anything like this inside of him. 

Once it's inside Bruce starts to turn the little screw on the device and Superman’s eyes get wide when he feels it's stretching him open even more. "N-No, stop."

Bruce only shushes him and pets his hair as he continues to turn the screw. Each time Bruce turns that screw, he feels his hole open wider. He soon feels the air in the room go in him.

"Perfect." Bruce says as he stares at the wide open hole. He blows on it and smirks when he hears the hero squeal. 

Bruce sticks two fingers in him and they don't even touch the pink walls of the hole."Feel that?"

"F-Feel, w-what?" 

Bruce just gives the most evil smile ever. 

“Going to have you desperate to be filled, I'm going to make you into the neediest slut for me." Bruce moves those two fingers and press on the inside of the Kryptonian. "No, please!" The hero begs, but Bruce just keeps on moving his fingers in his, pink, gaping hole. 

He hooks them, uses them to rub those pretty pink walls and scissors them. 

He puts a third finger in and reaches deep into Superman to touch his prostate. Superman is trembling at this point and giving out the prettiest of sounds that's just music to Bruce's ears. 

He pulls them out to grab one of the beads thats on the cart. "These are some anal beads, gonna see how much I can stuff inside you." 

The Kryptonian gulps and Bruce lowers the bead to his entrance. Since's he's open so much, it goes in easily. Bruce gets the second one and puts it in there. With the third one, Bruce rolls it around inside of him with his finger. 

Superman let's out a sob as the millionaire continues to tease him with the bead and after two minutes Bruce finally let’s it go and gets another bead to push in him. 

By the 11th bead Superman was starting to feel a bit full. 

"Maybe I should get a vibrator to stuff in here as well." Bruce says he stick's his fingers back in to move the beads around. 

"No, Don't. t-too much." Superman groans and Bruce gives a thoughtful hum. "I'll do that another time."

Bruce takes his fingers out and starts close the Speculum. Once he gets it's completely closes he pulls it out of the man. 

He stares in awe at the Kryptonian's hole. That once impossibly tight, pink entrance was now gaping without the speculum, red and struggling to close. He's open so much that one of the beads slip out. Bruce picks it up and pushes it back in. 

"M-Mr.Wayne, P-Please, I need-"

"What do you need?"

"I-I don't know." Bruce pets his red hole and Superman sobs. "I think you do know. You want my cock, is that it? Should I give it to you?"

"Yes, please!"

"Will you be a good pet and do anything I say from now on?"

"Yes, I will! Just please f-fuck me! You win!"

"If I ask you to maybe destroy Lex luthors facilities, would you do it?"

"Yes, I would, anything!” Bruce sticks his fingers in him again and starts taking out the beads one by one. 

When taking them out he tugs on Superman’s rim, it makes Superman groan and squirm a bit. Once all of them are out, Bruce takes off his belt and unzips his pants, getting out his hard member. 

"You feel empty don't you? You just need something in your slutty hole. After I'm done with with you, you're going to crave my cock everyday and depending on if you're good or not, I'll let you have it." 

Bruce walks away for a moment and comes back with a remote. 

He presses a button and the restraints and stirrups open. Before Superman could react, Bruce grabs his ankles pulls him until his ass is nearly hanging off the edge of the table. 

Bruce then slams into making him shout. 

"Everyday if you're good and follow my commands, you'll get this. Then when I'm done fucking you, I'll stretch your hole wide open again and leave you empty until I feel like giving you my cock again." 

Superman pants and starts to beg for Bruce to go faster, Bruce does and hits his prostate. 

"Before you go out for patrol, I'll put a vibrator in you. It'll be something to keep your slutty hole satisfied through out the day and when you least expect it, I will turn it on."

Bruce pulls out again and slams back in. Bruce fucks him with such force while those red boots are in the air.

"Just imagine what people will think when they see Superman all flustered and needy. Realizing that the god of metropolis is a whore."

Bruce gets faster and continues to whisper dirty things to the hero and at some point, Superman screams from coming.

Also something else happens. His heat vision goes off.

-

"Thank god nobody was here to hear you or that your heat vision didn't pierce through house." Bruce says as he pours himself a cup of coffee. Clark was at the table still naked and only had on his boots, he’s also eating a bowl of cereal.

"Sorry." Clark says with a mouthful of Trix cereal. "But if you were truly worried about it piercing through the house you would have stoped to make sure."

"And leave that slutty hole of yours before I come?" Bruce says with a smirk and Clark blushes. "You're such a dirty old man." 

"But I'm your dirty old man." Bruce says while going over to him and kissing his head. "Yeah, hey can I have some more trix?"

Bruce rolls his eyes. "You do realize that it's for kids?"

Clark grins. "You forgot to say silly rabbit."

It takes a minute for Bruce to get the joke, he just calls Clark a child under his breath and goes to get the box from off the counter. He only has Trix because Tim still comes over from time to time. He pours some into Clark's bowl and He takes a sip of his coffee. He grunts. "I need a new coffee machine, this one doesn't heat up the coffee enough." He mumbles. 

He then just looks at Clark and puts the mug close to his face.

This time Clark rolls his eyes, but uses a short beam of heat vision to warm up Bruce's coffee. 

"Thanks, also sorry about that suit."

"It's okay. It's wasn’t my real one. It's something I got from a costume store."

"There are costume stores that sell replicas of your suit?" 

"Yeah, you sound surprise even though you just found out batarang replicas are being sold.” Bruce grunts in annoyance. 

“Alright put on something, you can't walk around naked in your go-go boots all day."

"Stop calling them that, they're not go-go boots." 

"I don't know, they're pretty feminine looking."

"They're the same shape as yours." 

"But mine doesn’t have a slight heel to it. So if the boot fits...” he smirks while he sips his coffee. Clark snatches it away and takes a deep breath. He blows and his ice breath freezes the liquid. 

He hands it back to Bruce.

“You asshole.” He mumbles. Clark just gives a cheeky smile before he starts to hover out of his chair with his bowl of cereal.

“Oh by the way, You don’t have to give me your dick for me to destroy Lex’s property.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” Clark says before hovering away with his cereal. “Also next time I’m riding you in your Batman suit.”

Clark hovers out the room and goes to the stairs.

“Kinky whore.” Bruce mumbles. 

“I heard that.” Clark calls out.

**Author's Note:**

> God this has got to be one of the most dirtiest things I’ve wrote.  
> Hoped you guys liked it, also hoped there aren’t too many mistakes, I made sure to edit twice.


End file.
